


Lucifer Means Light-Bringer

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Crash Into Me [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean calls Crash to get her opinion on the young nephil, Jack.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“Hey, Crash,” he greeted.“Hey, Dean. Do you need a witch or a listening ear?”“Well, I guess this goes more toward your witchy-ness,” he answered honestly, turning away from Sam.“And Rowena’s not answering her phone?”“She’s dead,” Dean said, remembering Lucifer answering the witch’s phone last time they called.“Oh. I’m sorry.” Dean could tell she really was. She was empathetic like that.“She’s just a single bullet on a long list of people that didn’t survive the weekend, including her son, my mother, and Castiel.” His voice almost broke on the angel’s name but he held it together.“Oh, Dean. I…I’m so sorry about Cas. He…I know what he meant to you and-”“Yeah, uh, I can’t…I can’t think about that right now,” he cut her off. “An-anyway, I told you about Kelly Kline and Lucifer’s baby?”“Yeah.”“The kid got born. He’s crazy powerful so he came out lookin’ like a grown-ass man instead of a baby and he’s…Sam wants us to give him a chance and I wanna find a way to show the kid the other side and Sam pretty much…”“Wants my opinion?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crash Into Me [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341889
Kudos: 13





	Lucifer Means Light-Bringer

**Story Warnings** : a bit of fluff, a lot of sads

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s not a good idea, Sam,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Last time you called her in on somethin’, she didn’t answer the phone for three frickin’ weeks. I just got ‘er to forgive me for forgettin’ her. You wanna ruin that already?”

“I’m not trying to ruin anything, Dean. I’m trying to get a definitive answer. She’s good at this. She reads energies. I mean, how you told me she reacted to the Mark of Cain? She _feels_ corruption, darkness.” Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s completely accurate words. “And she’s a good judge of character.”

Dean scoffed. “I don’t know about that. She _did_ marry Mike.”

“And we both know that was her self esteem getting the best of her. Call her. Or I will,” Sam said, leaving no room for argument.

Dean licked his lips and pulled out his cell phone. “Okay. Just…a quick…a quick look at the kid and then she goes home. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed happily.

Dean brought up the contact listed as ‘Crash’ and stared at the number and contact picture for a minute before hitting ‘Call’. It rang twice before it connected. “Hey, Crash,” he greeted.

“Hey, Dean. Do you need a witch or a listening ear?”

“Well, I guess this goes more toward your witchy-ness,” he answered honestly, turning away from Sam.

“And Rowena’s not answering her phone?”

“She’s dead,” Dean said, remembering Lucifer answering the witch’s phone last time they called.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Dean could tell she really was. She was empathetic like that.

“She’s just a single bullet on a long list of people that didn’t survive the weekend, including her son, my mother, and Castiel.” His voice almost broke on the angel’s name but he held it together.

“Oh, Dean. I…I’m so sorry about Cas. He…I know what he meant to you and-”

“Yeah, uh, I can’t…I can’t think about that right now,” he cut her off. “An-anyway, I told you about Kelly Kline and Lucifer’s baby?”

“Yeah.”

“The kid got born. He’s crazy powerful so he came out lookin’ like a grown-ass man instead of a baby and he’s…Sam wants us to give him a chance and I wanna find a way to show the kid the other side and Sam pretty much…”

“Wants _my_ opinion?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah. You’re a good judge of character and you…you _feel_ darkness. You did it when I had the Mark. You…Can you meet him? His name’s Jack and-”

“How far are you from Austin, Texas?”

Dean shrugged. “I…I’m not sure. We’re in Wyoming. We were gonna head back to the bunker, but…are _you_ in Austin?”

“Yeah. I’m visiting Amanda. I told you she moved.”

Dean nodded. “Right. I forgot. Going to school for her Chinese Herbalism, right?”

“Yeah. Um, anyway, if you could drive him down to Austin, I’ll give him a look…and Amanda, she’s an empath so she could help.”

“Double the witches for a few extra miles? I’m all over it. We’ll load up and head down.”

“You should clean and wrap those knuckles. The right middle is getting infected.”

Dean smiled, looking down at the abrasion cuts on his knuckles. “Were you checkin’ on me, Cassie?”

“All the time. Text me when you get close. Bye, Dean,” she said before she hung up on him.

Dean turned to his brother and nodded, tapping his phone against his palm. “She’ll do it, but we gotta go to her. Luckily, she’s not in Florida. We just gotta deliver Jack to Austin, Texas.”

“Sounds great.” Sam pulled open the passenger door and turned to look at Jack in the backseat. “We’re not going home just yet. We’re going to take you to meet a friend of ours. Her name is Cassie and she’s…”

“The smartest woman I know,” Dean said, sliding behind the steering wheel.

“Okay!” Jack said, happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled the Impala off the highway into a nicely-managed trailer park and followed the Google Maps directions to the home Cassie told him was Amanda’s. As he pulled into the driveway behind the grey Focus and a blue Mustang, the screen door on the enclosed porch opened and the short blond woman walked out. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with the Captain America symbol on it and had her hair in a messy ponytail. She smiled as Dean parked the car and got out. “Hey, Winchester.”

“Hey, Crash,” he responded, wrapping her in a tight hug. “You look great.”

“Don’t lie,” she responded, pulling back as Sam opened the back door and Jack got out. “That’s Jack?”

“Yeah,” Dean confirmed as Jack and Sam approached. “You gettin’ anything?”

“It’s not that easy, Dean,” she said, patting his chest before extending a hand to the smiling young man. “Jack, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Cassie.”

“Dean called you ‘Crash’,” Jack said, a look of confusion on his face as he took her hand.

She covered his hand with her other one and searched his face for a long moment. Dean looked between them as she got a far-off look. She blinked after a few seconds and smiled brightly, patting the boy’s hand. “It’s a nickname. Dean prefers to call me by that rather than Cassie or Cass. I don’t think he’s ever called me by my _real_ name. Most people don’t.”

“What’s your real name?” Jack asked.

“Cassandra, but you can call me ‘Cassie’. That’s what most people call me.” She let his hand go and turned back to the screen door. “Come on inside. We just made some coffee, there’s stuff for sandwiches if you’re interested. Please beware of the golden retriever. Lexi’s a sweet puppy, but she’s a big girl so…” Sam’s eyes lit up at the mention of the dog and Dean shot him a dirty look. “There’s also a couple cats, but they mostly hide. You may not even see them.”

Cassie turned to them at the door and smiled tightly. “And, uh…Amanda is…maybe be on your best behavior because she’s…just be nice, okay?”

“Did we…did we do something?” Sam asked as she opened the door and stepped in.

“Did you do something?! What kinda stupid question is that?” a voice inside the trailer snapped.

“‘Manda, don’t-” Cassie started quietly.

“What were you thinking, calling her to Arkansas like that, Sam Winchester? She could have died! She _almost_ died! Worse than that, those stupid Loughlins almost-”

“Amanda, stop!” Cassie snapped. “It’s fine. It’s over. I lived.”

“You lived that time, but here they are calling you in on something else and they’re just gonna keep calling you and putting you in danger and-”

“I swear that’s not–I didn’t even want to call her this time,” Dean defended.

The thin witch started muttering under her breath, her eyes starting to glow with a purple tint. “I’m gonna shut the door if you’re hexing these guys,” a voice called from the back of the trailer.

“Thanks for your help, Jeremy!” Cassie shouted, before pushing Amanda’s shoulder. “No hexing anybody.”

Amanda’s eyes stopped glowing. “They deserve it!”

“You don’t need the bad karma. ‘Three by three’, remember?”

“I wasn’t going to do anything permanent…just gonna shrivel the giant’s dick a little bit,” Amanda said, causing Sam to cover his groin.

“Low blow, babe! Not cool to mess with a man’s junk!” Jeremy called from the back again.

“If you aren’t gonna help, shut up, man!” Cassie shouted. The sound of a door closing hit their ears. She turned fully to her best friend and shook her head at her. “No hexes. Sam was just trying to help Dean in the best way he knew how. Just like…they’re trying to do right now. Okay?” Amanda didn’t say anything, just glaring at the Winchesters. “Do we need to go elsewhere, Amanda?”

“No. I’d rather you stay here where I can make sure they aren’t getting you into anything else dangerous,” Amanda snapped.

“Okay! That’s settled. Y’all want coffee?” Cassie asked, heading into the little kitchen off the living room. Dean followed her as Sam and Jack awkwardly sat on the small couch with Amanda. “Sorry about that. She…kinda flipped when I told her about Arkansas,” she whispered.

“It’s okay. She’s just tryin’ to keep you safe. I get it,” Dean said, smiling softly. “It’s really good to see you. Everything I’ve lost recently…it’s good to see your face.”

She blushed as she poured a cup of coffee. “This isn’t really the time for all that, is it?”

“Not like I see you often. Might not be a better time,” Dean responded, before turning to look at the back of Sam and Jack’s heads. “So, what’d you feel from the kid?”

“Power. A lot of it. More than I’ve ever felt before. It overshadowed…intent. I’ll need more time with him for that.”

“Okay, um…how long, ya think?” Dean asked as he turned to look at the Devil’s son. “Not that I don’t wanna be here, but I’d like to keep my dick the size we’re both used to, ya know?”

She chuckled. “Amanda wouldn’t really go through with it. She just wanted to scare you guys. She’s really pissed.”

“I’m really pissed, too. Almost lost you over that shit,” Dean whispered and smiled as Crash turned red again.

“Stop flirting over there!” Amanda called.

“Come on, Panda. Be nice,” Cassie said, handing Dean a coffee cup and walking over to hand a second one to Sam. “Do you drink coffee, Jack?”

“I haven’t tried before,” he answered.

“I’ll be nice when these guys stop trying to make Aria an orphan,” Amanda snapped as a golden retriever ran into the living room and jumped at Jack, who laughed and started petting the large puppy.

“She wouldn’t be an orphan, she’d still have Mike…and her godmother, right?” Cassie turned to Dean as he walked over. “Let the kid try your coffee. If he likes it, we’ll get him a cup.”

“I don’t know if we wanna give the WMD caffeine, Crash.”

“I doubt caffeine would touch him, Dean. Lexi, get down. Leave Jack alone!” Cassie demanded, tugging lightly on the dog’s collar. Lexi got down and ran to Amanda. Dean rolled his eyes as he handed the mug to the nephil, who took a drink and grimaced. Cassie chuckled as he shook his head and handed the mug back to Dean. “Yeah, we drink it black. It’s real bitter that way. I put sweet creamer in Sam’s. Maybe you like it like that.”

Amanda’s expression turned from anger to curiosity as Sam handed his mug to the young man. Both witches’ eyebrows scrunched together as he drank a sip of Sam’s coffee, then took a gulp. “I like that!” he said happily.

“Huh. Okay,” Cassie whispered to herself. “Hey, Jack, we’re gonna put on some Netflix. You wanna choose something?” She handed the remote over to Jack and watched as he started scrolling through titles at top speed. He stopped on a Curious George movie and she smirked.

“Is-is this okay?” Jack asked, looking at Dean.

“Of course it is!” Cassie said before Dean could answer. “You turn that on and enjoy it, hon. Dean.” Cassie nodded at a room past the kitchen and Dean followed her to it as a Jack Johnson song started playing.

“So?” Dean asked as he shut the door to the bedroom she led him to. “Is he evil?”

“No. Of course not. He’s a baby. No one comes out evil, no matter who their father is.”

“I didn’t come for a nature vs. nurture debate. Is he-”

“Well, that’s what you’re getting, Dean, because that’s what’s required here,” she interrupted. “That little boy can go either way. He’s the most powerful thing I’ve ever encountered and there is a potential for great darkness in him. Worse than Lucifer. When he drank the coffee…it was bitter, he didn’t like it, upset him and I felt it. But then the sweetness…there was so much light pouring out of him when he was happy. The purity of a newborn soul just… _bursting_ out of this happy little boy.” She sat on the edge of Amanda’s bed and looked up at him. “That soul, just like any other, can be molded, corrupted, changed. Give him too much black coffee and it won’t matter how much sugar you give him after.”

Dean ran his hand down his face and nodded. “But right now-” He took a deep breath. “Right now, he’s good?”

“Right now he’s a blank slate and he’s looking to you and Sam to find his way through the world. Don’t think I didn’t notice how he sat on that couch in an exact mimic of Sam’s posture, how he asked if he should watch the cartoon or not. That kid needs a good influence, Dean. He needs an upbringing that uplifts. Give him that and…and it’ll be fine.”

“You really believe-”

“I do. Definitely.”

“Because Cas died for that kid and-and so did his mother and my-”

Cassie stood and put a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t say that he’ll be worth it, but…Castiel and Mary obviously thought he was, right?”

Dean sighed and covered her hand with his. “Okay. I’ll give it a shot.”

“You guys better not be on my bed,” Amanda said through the door. “That would be a really good way to get hexed.”

Cassie rolled her eyes and opened the door. “We were just talking. I would never desecrate your bed chamber as such,” she responded, dramatically. “What do you feel from Jack?”

“Uncertainty. Longing to be accepted. Darkness. Light. And enough power to end the universe,” Amanda answered, succinctly. “He’s an angel atom bomb with the heart of a child and the body of a twentysomething man.”

Cassie looked up at Dean and smiled. “See? He’s like any kid. Just needs the right guidance. Look at Aria. Her dad is Mike. I’m constantly worried he’s gonna infect her with his personality…or worse put her down and make her feel like he used to do to me. So I build her up. I fill ‘er with love and I guide her down the path that keeps her happy and healthy and amazing. And sometimes she fucks up, cause she’s a kid and they do that…Jack’s gonna fuck up. You have to decide how you’re gonna react when he does.”

Dean ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and nodded. “Okay. Thank you.” He turned his gaze to Amanda and smiled softly. “Both of you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Back in the living room, sis. I gotta talk to Dean. Give us a minute,” Amanda said, pointing at the room.

“Be nice, Amanda.”

The other witch just nodded as she grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him along with her. “What are your plans with my best friend?” Amanda asked when the door closed.

“Wh-what?”

“You keep showing up. You keep calling. You randomly appear at her house and sleep with her, just to disappear again. She’s been keeping a torch lit for you since before Mike even left her. What are your plans?” Amanda asked again.

Dean licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. “I…I don’t know. Don’t really have _plans_. There’s always so much other shit going down, like the kid out there…”

“She doesn’t even look at other guys. She’s hung up on you.”

He looked down. “I know. It’s not like I want her waitin’ around for me. We promised we wouldn’t. Look, I’d take 'er with me if I could. Bring her into my world fully and never let 'er out of my sight, but I couldn’t do that to her. It’s too dangerous.” He looked up and caught Amanda’s eyes. “We’re just gonna have to…keep our torches lit and…maybe when Aria’s a little older, we’ll be able to be more, but this life, it’s no good for kids. I know from personal experience.”

“I can tell you really care about her. And she definitely feels it for you, but you can’t keep her on a string.”

“Hey, I’m not. If she finds someone else, anyone else, I’m happy for her.”

“Liar,” she accused.

Dean chuckled. “Well, I’ll act happy for her, how 'bout that?”

Amanda nodded. “If you break her heart, I’ll castrate you. Without magic. Just…scissors or something.” Her face was dead serious and Dean swallowed.

“Gotcha.”

She opened the door and Dean followed her back to the living room. “Everything good?” Cassie asked, standing from the couch.

“Yeah. Everything is good. Hey, how long you got on your vacation, Crash?”

“I go back to work in four days.”

His eyes flicked to Amanda, then back to Cassie. “You wanna spend a few days with us? We’re only eight hours from the bunker. You’ve never seen it.”

“I thought you didn’t bring girls home, Winchester.”

“I never have before. You’ll be the first.”

She blushed and turned to her best friend. “I was planning to spend this time with Panda. I never get to see her anymore since she moved and-”

“I’m boring your brains out, Cassie. Go to Kansas. Send me pics of that library,” Amanda dismissed.

Cassie smiled and wrapped her friend in a hug. “Thank you. I love you!” She turned her smile on Dean. “Let me grab my bag out of the back room and I’ll follow you.”

She rushed toward the back and Amanda turned to Dean. “Scissors. I have, like, three different pairs in my craft box.”

“Yeah. I…I hear ya.”

“Scissors?” Sam asked, standing from the couch.

“I’ll tell ya later, Sammy.”

“Ready!” Cassie said, appearing with a large purple backpack.

“All right. Let’s get outta here. Thanks for the coffee, Amanda…and the…talk,” Dean said, smiling.

Amanda walked the four of them out to their cars, hugging Cassie and whispering to her before letting her get in the Focus and drive off after the Impala.


End file.
